The invention relates to a scraping tool, and more particularly to a tool for scraping texture material from and along the junction between a ceiling and wall.
Texture material is often applied to ceilings. The texture material creates an irregular surface that effectively hides seams and enhances the appearance of the ceiling. Acoustic texture material contains particles which offer the additional advantage of sound absorption.
Application of texture material to a ceiling can, however, create an irregular line along the junction between the ceiling and a wall such an irregular line is not aesthetically pleasing, and also makes it difficult and tedious to paint the wall along the line.
It is, therefore, an object of the invention to provide a tool that can be used to scrape along the junction between a textured ceiling and wall, and create a straight line at such junction without damaging either the wall or ceiling.
The above object is realized by a tool comprising a scraper head which includes (i) a base having a longitudinal axis, longitudinally opposing first and second ends, and an interior threaded surface defining a longitudinally extending cavity within the base, the cavity having an open end at the first base end and a closed end within the base, and (ii) a pair of blades extending from the second base end so as to terminate in respective end portions which converge to a tip aligned with the base axis.
According to another aspect of the invention, there is provided a method of scraping excess texture material from and along the junction between a textured ceiling and a wall, comprising: providing a scraping tool comprising the above-described scraper head and an extension pole having an externally threaded end portion threadedly received in the cavity within the base of the scraper head; positioning the tip of the scraper head at the junction between the ceiling and wall, with the end portion of one blade being adjacent to the ceiling and the end portion of the other blade being below said one blade and adjacent to the wall; and moving the scraper head with the extension pole in a direction parallel to and along the junction between the ceiling and wall, whereby the end portions of the blades cut away excess texture material to create a straight line at the junction.